Abenteuer auf Elbisch
by Eskaria
Summary: Es sollte der Urlaub ihres Lebens werden - wird es auch, wenn auch nicht so, wie geplant! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
1. Teil1

**Abenteuer auf Elbisch**

Heute gibt es den ersten Teil von „Abenteuer auf Elbisch", der eine Co-Production von Xena und mir darstellt. Während des Schreibens haben wir festgestellt, dass gewisse Vorkenntnisse vom Leser erwartet werden, doch sind wir sicher, dass ihr, wenn ihr brav die Filme geguckt und vielleicht auch noch die Bücher gelesen habt, keine Schwierigkeiten mit dem Verständnis haben werdet. In diesem Sinne, viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!

Xena und Eskaria

**Teil 1**

Das Wetter war wieder hervorragend. Genau wie an den vergangen drei Tagen schien die Sonne vom wolkenlosen Himmel. Christine und Sarah stapften durch die unberührte Schneedecke auf dem Weg zu einem der Seen auf der südfinnischen Seenplatte. Die Umgebung lag verlassen da und die zwei plauderten munter über dies und jenes. Es war ihr erster Finnlandurlaub, ihr erster gemeinsamer Urlaub überhaupt. Lange hatten sie sich darauf gefreut und endlich war es soweit gewesen.

Der Zeitplan war dicht gedrängt und nur der heutige Tag versprach etwas Ruhe.

„Meine Zehen sind schon fast abgefroren. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, wenn wir uns an die Straße gehalten hätten, anstatt ziel- und planlos querfeldein zu laufen."

Nachlässig schüttelte Christine etwas Schnee von ihrer Hose.

„Mhm, da könntest du Recht haben, aber nun ist es leider schon zu spät!", meinte Sarah.

In diesem Moment gelangten sie an einen der zahlreichen zugefroren Seen. Schnell packte Christine ihren Fotoapparat aus und begann einige Fotos zu machen. Sarah blieb abwartend neben ihr stehen und sah dem Treiben ihrer Freundin stumm zu. Nur hin und wieder rieb sie die Hände aneinander. Christines Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ich kann mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als hier zu sein!"

„Na ja, ein warmer Ofen wäre vielleicht auch nicht schlecht!"

„Übrigens, wir sind jetzt schon den vierten Tag hier und haben es immer noch nicht geschafft, einen Finnen aufzureißen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das hier der richtige Platz ist, um diesen Plan in die Realität umzusetzen. Keine Menschenseele weit und breit!"

„Lass uns uns noch etwas umschauen, dann können wir wieder zur Bushaltestelle zurückstapfen."

„Geht in Ordnung! Komm, wir gehen noch etwas dem Ufer entlang."

Christine verstaute ihren Fotoapparat wieder in ihrem Rucksack und gemeinsam wanderten sie weiter.

„Es ist schon verdammt kalt. Und ganz so einfach ist das durch den Schnee Stapfen auch nicht. Voll anstrengend!" Sarah klang genervt.

„Als Elben hätten wir keine Probleme!" Wieder einmal waren sie auf ihr Lieblingsgesprächsthema gekommen. Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„Du hast Recht! Ein Elb müsste man sein. Stell dir nur mal vor!"

Christine kam nicht mehr dazu zu antworten. Urplötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung schien es den beiden Mädchen als hätte sich ein riesiges Loch zu ihren Füßen aufgetan und sie verschluckt. Dunkelheit umfing sie und sie glaubten zu fallen. Sie stürzten, stürzten und stürzten. Das Loch schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Zu Beginn hatten alle beide noch aus Leibeskräften geschrieen, aber mittlerweile waren sie verstummt. Krampfhaft hielten sie sich an den Händen fest. Eine betäubende Übelkeit hatte sie überfallen und machte sie mit dem Bewusstsein kämpfen.

Die Schlacht war in vollem Gange. Wieder einmal preschte Éomer in eine Herde Orks und mischte sie auf. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er nun schon gegen die Pestbeulen aus Mordor kämpfte, aber es schien kein Ende mit ihnen nehmen zu wollen. Sowohl Reiter als auch Pferd spürten die Müdigkeit.

„Treibt sie Richtung Fluss!", brüllte er seinen Männern gegen das Kampfgetose zu.

In diesem Moment erstarrte er. Ein seltsames Dröhnen war zu hören und ließ die Erde erbeben. Sein Blick wandte sich gen Osten und sein Herz verzweifelte. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah. Mindestens zehn gewaltige Mûmakil kamen in einer wohlgeordneten Reihe auf die verzweifelten Männer zu. Die Führer der riesigen Tiere bliesen in ihre Hörner und trieben die Wesen damit zum Angriff gegen die Feinde. Èomer blickte sich um und sah die Mutlosigkeit in den Augen seiner Gefolgsleute, die auch ihn erfasst hatte. Dennoch hob er den Arm und rief zum Angriff gegen die neue Bedrohung. Dann gab er seinem Pferd die Sporen und galoppierte davon, dem sicher geglaubten Ende entgegen.

Legolas stand am Bug eines der geenterten Korsarenschiffe. Sein Blick war gen Minas Tirith gewandt und er drehte sich auch nicht um, als er Aragorn hinter sich treten hörte.

„Was siehst du?"

„Die Schlacht hat bereits begonnen. Wir müssen uns beeilen, oder es wird zu spät sein."

Er spürte Aragorns Nicken mehr, als dass er es sah.

Tatsächlich konnte er in der Ferne Rauchwolken über dem teilweise zerstörten Minas Tirith aufsteigen sehen. Er hörte den Lärm des Kampfes, die Hörner, die von Freund und Feind geblasen wurden und die quälenden Schreie der Nazgûl. Nun war es also soweit, die Schlacht um Gondor hatte begonnen.

Genau so plötzlich wie der Sturz begonnen hatte, endete er auch. Sie rissen ihre Augen auf, die sie während des Sturzes geschlossen hatten, um der Übelkeit etwas zu entrinnen, und nun glaubten sie ihren Augen nicht. Was war geschehen? Wo waren sie hingeraten?

Doch schon in diesem Moment blieb keine Zeit für unnötige Gedanken. Es war kaum zu übersehen und zu überhören, sie standen mitten in einer Schlacht. Ein Gewimmel aus kämpfenden Menschen und Orks umgab sie. Ihr Erscheinen war aber von den Kreaturen nicht unentdeckt geblieben und einige steuerten brüllend mit erhobenen Waffen auf die Mädchen zu.

Beide waren wie erstarrt und konnten sich nicht rühren. Im letzten Moment riss sich Christine los, hob ein auf dem Boden liegendes Schwert auf und stellte sich vor Sarah. Angst flackerte in den Augen der zwei, doch Christine schreckte nicht zurück.

„Lauf zu den Häfen! Wenn das hier wirklich der Kampf um Mittelerde ist, dann müssten die Korsarenschiffe bald erscheinen. Versteck dich!"

Sarah ergriff ein kurzes Rohan Schwert, das einstmals einem Reiter der Mark gehört hatte, rief Christine, die sich in das Getümmel gestürzt hatte, zu und wollte zu ihr eilen. Es ging so schnell, dass Sarah es nicht begreifen konnte. Pferde preschten zwischen ihr und der Stelle, an der sie Christine vermutete, hindurch und drängten sie noch weiter von ihrer Freundin ab.

Als der Sturmritt vorüber war, war auch Christine aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden, so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie konnte sie nirgends finden. Angst machte sich in ihrem Herzen breit. Nie zuvor hatte sie solche Angst verspürt, und doch schärfte dieser extreme Ausstoß an Adrenalin ihre Sinne aufs Äußerste. In ihrer verzweifelten Lage wandte sie sich Richtung Hafen, und hoffte inständigst, dass sie dort auf ihre Freundin treffen würde.

Christine hielt das Schwert in ihren zittrigen Händen. Das schwarze Blut der toten Orks klebte in ihren Haaren und sie ekelte sich. Der bestialische Gestank von toten Körpern wollte sie beinahe übermannen. Suchend drehte sich das Mädchen nach ihrer Freundin um, doch sie ward verschwunden. Verzweiflung packte sie und tief in ihrem Inneren spürte sie Wut. Sie wollte ihre Freundin nicht einfach so ihrem Schicksal überlassen.

Mit einem lauten Kampfschrei stieß sie einem sich ihr nähernden Uruk das Schwert in die Gedärme. Ein letztes Röcheln und er fiel vor ihren Füßen zu Boden. Mit der blutigen Hand strich sie sich eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Dann erblickte sie keine fünfzehn Meter vor ihr ein herrenloses Pferd. Es tänzelte unruhig zwischen den toten Körpern hin und her und schien auf seinen Reiter zu warten. Doch dieser würde nie wieder sein Reittier besteigen, denn sein gebrochener Körper lag unter zahlreichen Orkleichen begraben.

Christine konnte gerade noch einem von hinten über sie herfallendem Ork entgehen, bevor sie auf das Pferd zu lief. Es war immer besser die Schlacht von oben zu überblicken, als mitten unter den Orks zu sein.

Als sie neben dem Pferd stand, legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Nüstern und versuchte das Tier auf seinen neuen Reiter einzustellen. Eigentlich hatte sie ja keine Ahnung wie man ritt, hatte sie es doch noch nie im Leben getan, doch sie vertraute darauf, dass ein Kampfross von alleine wusste, was der Reiter wollte. So schwang sie sich nun mit einem Sprung auf den Rücken des Pferdes. In der rechten Hand hielt sie das Schwert und in der linken die Zügel. Als das Pferd sie aber weder vor noch zurück trug, verließ sie beinahe die Hoffnung, dass ihr Plan gelingen würde.

Sarah kämpfte sich in der Zwischenzeit in Richtung Hafen, jeden Kampf nach Möglichkeit vermeidend. Immer noch hatte sie nicht den leisesten Hinweis auf den Verbleib ihrer Freundin und sie befürchtete das Schlimmste. Endlich sah sie auf die blauen Fluten und zu ihrer Verwunderung glaubte sie in einiger Entfernung zum Hafen schwarze Segel auszumachen. Sie erinnerte sich an Christines Ratschlag und beeilte sich noch mehr, um an das Ufer zu gelangen.

In diesem Moment geschah etwas Furchtbares. In ihrem Bestreben, den Hafen zu erreichen, hatte sie nicht mehr auf ihre Umgebung geachtet und plötzlich sah sie sich einem riesigen Warg gegenüber. Fassungslos blieb sie stehen und starrte in die grausamen Augen ihres Gegenübers. Sie schluckte. Vorsichtig einen Schritt nach dem anderen nach hinten setzend versuchte sie, den Blick des Tieres nicht loslassend, den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu vergrößern. Das Kurzschwert hielt sie immer noch in der Hand.

Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung schoss die Bestie nach vorne und schnappte nach ihr.

Ein stechender Schmerz schoss durch Sarahs linkes Bein. Lange Kratzspuren und ein tiefer Biss waren zu sehen. Das Mädchen konnte vor Schmerz und Angst kaum mehr klar denken, aber erneut setzte das Tier zum Angriff an. Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung stieß sie das Schwert in Richtung des Ungetüms und rammte ihm die Schneide in den Rachen. Entsetzt sprang sie zurück, als das Blut aus der tiefen Wunde schoss und sich über sie ergoss. Sie taumelte zurück und brach dann kraftlos zusammen.

Endlich hatten die Schiffe den Hafen erreicht, der nur von Orks bevölkert war. Einer forderte die Schiffsherren auf, an Land zu kommen und sich an der Schlacht zu beteiligen. Groß war seine Überraschung als lediglich ein Mensch, ein Zwerg und ein Elb der Aufforderung nachkamen.

Spöttisch lachend näherten sich die Diener Saurons den Feinden. Doch in dem Moment rief der Mensch „Erfüllt euren Eid!" und daraufhin drängten grün schimmernde Geister an das Ufer und bescherten den immer noch grinsenden Orks ein rasches Ende. 

Legolas und Gimli stürmten vorwärts und schlugen verbliebene Orks nieder. Sie erreichten ohne größere Schwierigkeiten die Pelennor, wo die große Schlacht in vollem Gange war. Der Elbenprinz erspähte die Mûmakil, die die Menschen Rohans und ihre Pferde unter ihren riesigen Füßen zu erdrücken drohten. 

Einer stürmte nun in Richtung Legolas'. Er zögerte nicht lange, und sprang auf den Rüssel des Getiers. Ein dickes Seil baumelte an der Seite des Ungetüms. Es sollte den Holzaufbau, auf dem sich die Haradrim befanden und so von oben alles mit ihren vergifteten Pfeilen treffen konnten, halten, hatte sich aber gelöst.

Mit einem eleganten Sprung ergriff er das Seil und schwang knapp über dem Boden an der Seite des Mûmakils entlang. Er wollte gerade versuchen auf das Holzgerüst zu gelangen, als er unter sich einen leblosen Körper und schimmerndes blondes Haar erblickte. Legolas zögerte nicht lange, wand seinen Arm um die Taille des Leibs unter sich und erkannte im selben Atemzug, dass er eine Frau im Arm hielt. In diesem Moment setzte der Olifant seinen breiten Fuß auf die Stelle, an der gerade noch der leblose Körper des Mädchens gelegen hatte.

Legolas sprang, nachdem er genug Schwung hatte, auf eine niedere Holzplanke des Gerüstes. Seine rechte Hand ergriff das kurze Schwert an seiner Seite und entledigte sich der Feinde, die ihn angriffen. Mit einem festen Schlag konnte er das zweite Halterungsseil durchtrennen und das Gerüst stürzte und riss den Mûmakil mit sich zu Boden. 

Der Elb entrann seinem Tod durch einen eleganten Sprung vom Rücken des Ungetiers, in seinen Armen immer noch die junge Frau. Als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, begrüßte ihn Gimli mit einem Grummeln. „Der zählt nur als einer!" Als der Zwerg dann genauer auf seinen Freund schaute, verengten sich seine Augen etwas.

Schnell schnappte Éomer nach einer im Boden steckenden Lanze. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem gigantischen Gegner zu. Mit allen Finten hatte er nun schon versucht, den Olifanten zu Fall zu bringen, doch nichts hatte gefruchtet. Der Führer, der auf dem Nacken des Tieres saß, lachte nur bei jedem Versuch noch hämischer. Doch jetzt hatte er zum letzten Mal gelacht.

Mit einem wohl gezielten Wurf durchbohrte Éomer ihm die Brust. Ein letztes Gurgeln noch, dann fiel der total überraschte Mann, die Seile, die den Mûmakil lenkten, noch in der Hand, von seinem Sitzplatz. Mit letzter Kraft klammerte er sich an das Seil, um nicht auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen und unter die gewaltigen Beine seines Reittieres zu gelangen. Dabei zerrte er an dem ahnungslosen Tier, das, ganz wie es ihm beigebracht wurde, die Richtung änderte und donnernd in einen zweiten Olifanten rannte. Sein Führer wurde erbarmungslos zwischen den zwei Leibern zerquetscht, als die Riesen zu Boden gingen.

Éomer hatte das Schauspiel mit Genugtuung verfolgt und erst im allerletzten Moment, kurz bevor die Giganten auf dem Boden aufschlugen, sah er direkt in ihrem Fallschatten ein rohirrisches Pferd mit einem gar wunderlichen Reiter stehen. Der Marschall der Mark sah die beiden schon unter den Leibern zermalmt, war aber vor Schreck wie zu Stein erstarrt. Im allerletzten Moment gelang es dem seltsam gewandeten Reiter das Pferd dazu zu bringen, dass es aus dem Gefahrenbereich sprang. Nur wenige Augenblicke später begrub ein zentnerschwerer Leib alles, was sich noch in der Nähe des Platzes aufgehalten hatte, an dem vor kurzem noch Pferd und Reiter standen. Doch ehe Éomer reagieren konnte, galoppierte das Ross davon und nahm den unbekannten Reiter mit sich. Einen Augenblick überlegte Éomer, ob er ihm folgen sollte, doch eine heranstürmende Meute Orks nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. Mit wildem Kampfschrei gab er seinem Pferd die Sporen und visierte seine Gegner an.

Christine war sich währenddessen sehr wohl bewusst, wie knapp sie ihrem Schicksal entgangen war. Ein Seufzer der Erleichterung kam über ihre Lippen, während sie auf dem Rücken des Pferdes durch die Kämpfenden galoppierte.

Das mit dem Reiten ging ja besser als erwartet. Nach den ersten kleinen Anfangsschwierigkeiten hatte sie ja keine Probleme mehr. Das erste Lächeln seit sie überraschender Weise auf dem Schlachtfeld gelandet war, zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. 

Nun steuerte sie ihr Pferd auf eine Gruppe Uruk-Hai zu, die sich gerade über einige Menschen hermachen wollten. Doch Christine fackelte nicht lange herum und sorgte dafür, dass die Uruks ohne Kopf auskommen mussten. 

Schwarzes Blut klebte an ihrer Kleidung, an ihren Händen und in ihrem Haar. Sie konnte sich selbst schon nicht mehr riechen und war sich sicher, dass sie ihre Kleider wegwerfen konnte.

Als sie über ihre Schulter sah, um herauszufinden, woher dieser ohrenbetäubende Lärm kam, den sie plötzlich wahrnahm, erblickte sie einen Mûmakil, der sich in ihre Richtung bewegte. Mit seinen riesigen ledernen Füßen trat er in eine Schar Orks, und zerquetschte sie wie kleine Schmeißfliegen, doch auch einige Reiter konnten ihrem Schicksal nicht entrinnen.

Christine gab dem Braunen die Sporen und sprengte auf das riesige Tier zu, ritt unter ihm, flink den Beinen ausweichend, hindurch, und schlitzte mit der scharfen Klinge des Schwertes die dicke Haut des Lederhäuters auf. Der Olifant heulte entsetzlich ein letztes Mal, bevor er dann, sich nicht mehr auf seinen Füßen haltend, mit einer mächtigen Erschütterung und einem lauten Knall zusammenbrach. Unter sich begrub er seine Reiter, grausame dunkelhäutige Menschen aus dem Süden, die sich ihres Sieges nur zu sicher gewesen waren. Bevor sie zermalmt wurden, zeigte sich Entsetzen und Überraschung auf ihren Gesichtern.

Christines Pferd bäumte sich erschrocken auf. An der Mähne festklammernd versuchte das Mädchen nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und so in den sicheren Tod zu stürzen. Beschwichtigend sprach sie dem Tier zu, und legte eine Hand auf seinen Hals, tätschelte es und versuchte es dadurch zu beruhigen.

Das Pferd kam wieder herab, tänzelte aber immer noch nervös hin und her. Die junge Frau spürte, dass der mächtige Körper ihres Reittieres langsam kaum noch zitterte, aber Schweiß war auf dem dichten Fell zu sehen und die Nüstern bebten heftig, als würde es die Gefahr, aus der es gerade durch einen weiten Sprung entflohen war, immer noch wittern.

Erst nachdem die Gefahr gebannt war, erinnerte sie sich wieder an ihre verschwundene Freundin! Wo sollte sie sie suchen?


	2. Teil 2

@nachtschatten: Hi du! Schön, dass dir die Story so gut gefällt! Endlich ist es soweit, und Teil 2 geht on! Wär schön, wenn wir wieder von dir lesen würden!

@Soobin: Ja, ist unserer Christine nicht ein kleines Talent? Sie wird noch ganz anderer Taten vollbringen! Lass dich überraschen!!!!!

@Hi Yasha: Hi du! Die Story geht weiter und dass von deinem Computer aus! Was willst du mehr? N Review wär wie immer nett, ne?

@Lady Rosha: Greetinx! Hast schon auf die Fortsetzung gewartet, na? Bitte schön! Schöne Grüße auch an dragonfly!!!

**Teil 2**

Legolas hielt das bewusstlose Mädchen immer noch in seinen Armen. Der erste Schreck, dass sie vielleicht gar tot sein konnte, war doch ihre schon recht seltsame Kleidung über und über mit Blut beschmiert, war gewichen, als er festgestellt hatte, dass sie zwar verwundet, das Blut aber von der Schlacht herrühren musste.

Gimli stand immer noch mit einem zweifelnden Blick vor seinem Freund. Im Hintergrund erledigten grün schimmernde Geister die in alle Richtungen laufenden Orks.

„Was ist mit ihr?" Mit einem Nicken des Kopfes deutete Gimli auf das Mädchen.

„Sie ist schwer verletzt, lebt aber noch. Sieht sehr nach einem Wargbiss aus."

„Und das viele Blut?"

„Es ist nicht das ihre. Trotzdem muss sie schnell zu einem Heiler gebracht werden!"

„Was stehst du dann noch hier rum? Mach hin!" Wild deutete Gimli zu der nicht weit entfernt liegenden Stadt. Das Mädchen lag im Sterben und der Elb hatte die Ruhe weg! Gimli schüttelte den Kopf, doch dann folgte sein Blick seinem davoneilenden Freund. Er fragte sich schon, was die junge Frau hier mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld zu suchen hatte. Sie hatte nicht ausgesehen, als wäre sie aus der Gegend. Sofern man das bei dem vielen Blut überhaupt sagen hatte können.

Gimli zuckte die Schultern, unnutz jetzt darüber nachzudenken. Viel wichtiger war es, die wenigen verbliebenen Orks noch zu erschlagen und somit seinen Vorsprung gegenüber dem Elben noch auszubauen. Und dieses Mal würde es dem Spitzohr nicht gelingen, ihn einzuholen.

Zum wiederholten Male wanderte Legolas' Blick über die Gestalt in seinen Armen. Wo mochte sie nur hergekommen sein? Sie war nicht gekleidet, als hätte sie damit gerechnet, in die Schlacht zu ziehen. 

Schnell warf er noch einen Blick zurück, doch die Schlacht war vorbei. Mit Hilfe der Toten hatten sie den Sieg errungen und die wenigen verbliebenen Orks waren keine Bedrohung mehr. Erleichtert, dass seine Freunde ihn wohl kaum vermissen würden, hastete Legolas durch das eingeschlagene Tor. Dann blieb er einen  Moment unschlüssig stehen. Wo sollte er hingehen? Der erste Ring der Stadt lag in Trümmern. Überall fanden sich Leichen. Hin und wieder hörte man ein Stöhnen. Einige der Stadtbewohner waren schon damit beschäftigt, die überlebenden Soldaten zu suchen und die überlebenden Orks umzubringen. Einen dieser Helfer fragte Legolas nun nach dem Weg zu einem Heiler.

„Im sechsten Ring, Herr! Dort befinden sich die Häuser der Heilung. Aber beeilt Euch besser", meinte er dann mit einem Blick auf die Frau in den Armen des Elben, „sieht nicht so aus, als würde sie es noch lange machen!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort hastete der Elb davon. Je höher er kam, desto besser konnte er auf das Schlachtfeld zu Füßen der Stadt sehen. Tote lagen überall herum, doch war auf den ersten Blick zu sehen, dass die Menschen den Sieg davon getragen hatten. Wie groß aber auch die Verluste auf ihrer Seite waren, würde man sicher bald erfahren.

Christine fühlte sich wie ein Fels in der Brandung, als eine Welle schimmernder Geister die Pelennor überflutete und vom Ungeziefer des Feindes befreite. Unermüdlich suchte sie nun den Weg zu den Häfen nach ihrer Freundin ab, doch zwischen den Ork- und Menschenleichen, die die Ebene wie ein Teppich überzog, hatte sie nicht die Hoffnung, Sarah zu entdecken. 

Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie zu spät war, dass sie tot war. Ihr Herz allerdings verkrampfte sich und riet ihr, nicht aufzugeben und weiterzusuchen. Das Mädchen sah blondes Haar unter Dreck und dem Leichnam eines Uruk-hai hervorschimmern. Sie eilte zu der Stelle, und versuchte den schweren Körper des Mordororks wegzurollen. Nach großer Anstrengung und Kraftaufwand lag nun endlich der Körper des Menschen frei, doch Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr breit, als sie sah, dass es keinesfalls ihre Freundin sondern ein Rohirrim war.

Sie wusste nicht wie alt er war. Es war schwer zu schätzen, denn Blut und Dreck verkrusteten sein Gesicht. Der Mann hatte eine tiefe Wunde am rechten Oberarm, die kräftigt blutete, doch sonst schien ihm nichts zu fehlen. Fremd und doch vertraut anmutende Worte richtete er an sie, als sie ihren schwarzen Mantel auszog, ihn faltete und unter seinen Kopf legte, und schließlich ein Stück ihres T-Shirts abriss und damit seine Verwundung verband.

Christine wusste nicht, ob er sie verstehen würde, als sie ihm sagte, dass die Verletzung schlimmer aussehe, als sie sei. Doch er nickte und lächelte sie an. „Meine Herrin, ich danke Euch!" Sie war perplex. Wie konnte es sein, dass er sie verstand? Sie hatte doch Deutsch mit ihm geredet. Eigentlich war es ihr egal, es ersparte ihr viele Probleme, wenn man sie hier verstand.

Zögernd fragte sie ihn: „Habt ihr eine seltsam gekleidete Frau mit blondem Haar gesehen?"

„So seltsam wie Ihr? Nein, Herrin."

Das Mädchen redete sich ein, dass dies nichts zu bedeuten hatte, denn das Schlachtfeld war groß und Sarah hätte einen anderen Weg wählen können.

„Kommt, ich helfe Euch auf. Könnt Ihr alleine stehen?"

„Ja, Herrin."

„Dann sollten wir schauen, dass wir so vielen wie möglich zu Hilfe eilen."

Gemeinsam halfen sie denen, denen sie helfen konnten. Viele waren schon tot oder überschritten bald die Pforten des Lebens. Starke Männer weinten wie kleine Kinder in Christines Armen bis das Leben aus ihren Körpern floh. 

Nie hatte das Mädchen einen Menschen sterben sehen. Und nun plötzlich schien es, als würden alle um sie herum sterben. Ihr Herz war gefroren. Einerseits durch den Anblick, der sich ihr bot, andererseits weil sie Sarah nicht gefunden hatte. Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt und zu nichts mehr fähig. Keine einzige Träne vergoss sie. Sie konnte einfach nicht. Alles schien nur mehr durch einen Nebel sichtbar. Sie hatte sich von dieser schrecklichen Welt abgekapselt, sie fühlte nichts mehr.

Eomer hatte die Schlacht überlebt. Doch viele seiner Männer waren tot oder schwer verletzt. Sein Blick wanderte über das Schlachtfeld. Leichen, sowohl menschliche als auch die von Orks, lagen auf der einstmals grünen Ebene, Blut hatte den Boden rot gefärbt und der Gestank, der in der Luft lag, ließ keinen Zweifel daran, was sich abgespielt hatte.

Eomer seufzte auf. Ja, sie hatten die Schlacht gewonnen, doch für welchen Preis? Schweren Herzens machte er sich dann auf, die Überlebenden zu suchen und wenn möglich zu retten. Viele seiner Freunde fand er nur mehr tot und bei jedem neuen Verlust verfluchte er Sauron, Mordor und alles, was mit ihm zusammenhing.

Mit einem Trupp Schwerverletzter und einigen, die so wie er, glücklicher davongekommen waren, machte er sich dann auf den Weg nach Minas Tirith. Hinter sich ließ er die Toten, Verbündete und Freunde. Sein mutloser Blick glitt über die paar Wenigen, die in die Stadt zurückkehrten und vor seinem inneren Auge sah er die Masse, die im Vergleich dazu nach Minas Tirth aufgebrochen war.

Er passierte das zerstörte Tor der Hauptstadt und musste feststellen, dass sich der Kampf bis in den ersten Ring ausgebreitet hatte. Auch hier das beinahe schon vertraute Bild von Tod, Verwüstung und Verderben. Eomer erwartete nicht, dass sich der Rest der Stadt viel besser gehalten hatte. Er folgte dem Strom in die oberen Bereiche der Stadt in denen er sicher auch Heiler finden konnte, die seinen Männern helfen würden. Ohne noch allzu viel zu denken, ließ er sich mit dem Strom treiben.

Hätte er ein wenig mehr Acht gegeben, so hätte er nicht weit vor sich eine junge Frau in seltsamen Gewändern gesehen, die einen genauso verzagten Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, wie er und die einem seiner verletzten Männer hilfreich unter die Arme griff und ihm Worte der Hoffnung vermittelte, die sie selbst nicht hatte.

In langsamem Tempo wanderte der Zug höher und höher, Ebene um Ebene. Und unerklärlicherweise hoben sich mit der Höhe auch ihre Herzen und viele fühlten sich freier und erleichterter als sie schließlich an ihrem Ziel ankamen, viele – aber nicht alle!

Auf Christines Schultern stützte sich ein großer, blonder Mann. Seine helle Haut war unter Dreck und Blut kaum sichtbar. Das Mädchen, das ihn immer höher in die Stadt schleppte, sah nicht besser aus. Ihre Schritte waren schwer und Müdigkeit und Anstrengung standen mitten in ihrem Gesicht.

Lange hatte sie gebraucht den Rohirrim bis in den sechsten Kreis der Weißen Stadt zu bringen. Sie hatte sich durch Trümmer, Leichen und weinende Frauen bis hier hoch gekämpft. Und immer ging derselbe Gedanke durch ihren Kopf.

Warum musste ihre Freundin sterben? Sie hatte es nicht verdient. Christine wäre gerne tausend Tode gestorben, wüsste sie Sarah nur in Sicherheit. Doch sie wusste, dass es leider nicht so war. Sarah war tot. Sie hatte sie verlassen. Sie hatte sie hier alleine zurückgelassen.

Christine strauchelte. Heiße Tränen schossen in ihr hoch und sie schluckte einige Mal schwer, um nicht heulend nieder zu brechen.

„Herrin, ich bin viel zu schwer für Euch." Der Soldat, den sie mit ihrer Schulter stützte, hatte schwach zu ihr gesprochen und versuchte sich nun von ihr loszumachen. Die junge Frau schlang ihren Arm um seine Hüfte, als er sodann wankte und beinahe zusammenbrach.

„Nein, ich kann Euch leicht noch weiter stützen." Es war eine Lüge. Ihre Schulter schmerzte ebenso wie ihr Herz. Tapfer schritt sie Stück für Stück weiter und drängte sich nun durch die Masse von Verletzten, die in der schmalen Gasse gegen die Mauern gelehnt dasaßen oder auf der Straße lagen und auf Hilfe warteten. Niemand schien sie zu beachten und so entschloss sie sich den Mann so gut wie möglich in der Nähe eines Heilers einzuquartieren. 

Sie wandte sich einer alten Frau zu, die einigen Soldaten gerade Wasser brachte und fragte sie: „Entschuldigt, wo kann ich diesen Mann unterbringen?"

Die alte Frau drehte sich zu ihr um und war nicht erstaunt sie zu sehen, warum auch immer. Christine war es egal, sie folgte der Frau und half dem Rohirrim sich an die Stelle zu setzen, die man ihr gezeigt hatte. Sie breitete dann ihren Mantel über seinen Körper aus und erhob sich langsam.

„Zuerst muss die Wunde gereinigt und verbunden werden. Ich werde Euch anschließend etwas Essbares besorgen und dann schauen, ob es hier irgendeine Art von Unterkünften gibt."

Sie nahm einer jüngeren Frau die Schüssel Wasser ab, die sie ihr reichte und begann mit einem weichen Tuch die Wunde im Oberschenkel des Mannes zu versorgen.

Sie war tief, hatte, wie es schien, aber nicht viel Schaden angerichtet. Nachdem sie die Wunde gesäubert hatte, wollte sie sie noch verbinden, stellte aber fest, dass sie keine Tücher mehr zur Verfügung hatte. Suchend schaute sie sich nach der jungen Frau, die ihr auch die Wasserschüssel gereicht hatte, um, fand sie aber nicht sofort. Sie ließ also ihren Blick über die Ansammlung von Überlebenden gleiten und traf auf einen Blick aus forschend braunen Augen. Einen Moment erstarrte Christine, erwiderte diesen unerwarteten Blick, runzelte die Stirn, wandte aber anschließend die Augen wieder ab. Als sie einige Sekunden später noch einmal in die Richtung sah, in der der Mann mit dem stechenden Augen gestanden hatte, war er verschwunden.

Wenig später erschien tatsächlich die junge Frau wieder an ihrer Seite, warf einen neugierigen Blick über Christines Schulter, nickte erfreut und meinte dann: „Ihr seid eine Heilerin, Herrin? Seid doch so gut und geht in diese Häuser dort, dort kann man Euch sagen, wo Eure Hilfe noch benötigt wird!"

Christine fühlte sich zwar nicht unbedingt als Heilerin, wagte es aber nicht die Bitte der Frau abzuschlagen und machte sich deshalb auf den ihr gewiesenen Weg. Was machte es schon für einen Unterschied, ob sie nutzlos herumsaß oder versuchte sich von ihrem Schmerz abzulenken, indem sie anderen half? Vorbei an blutigen Leibern, schreienden und stöhnenden Soldaten, weinenden Frauen und Kindern ging sie auf die Häuser zu und trat dann ein. Die unerwartete Kühle ließ sie erschauern und ihre Augen mussten sich erst an das dämmerige Licht gewöhnen. Der Blick, der sich ihr bot, unterschied sich nicht viel von dem, außerhalb. Auch hier fanden sich überall Verletzte. Die Gänge waren bevölkert von verwundeten Kriegern und Männer und Frauen in schwarzen Gewändern eilten hastig von einem zum anderen. Christine sah sich ratlos um und begann den Gang entlang zu wandern, vorbei an Türen, die weit offen standen und hinter denen sich noch mehr Hilfesuchende befanden.

Eine alte Frau war die einzige, die das Mädchen sah und sie verwundert beobachtete. Schon als sie sie das erste Mal draußen vor den Häusern gesehen hatte, war ihr aufgefallen, wie ähnlich ihre Kleidung der war, die die verletzte junge Frau trug, die der elbische Krieger gleich nach Ende der Schlacht in ihre Obhut gegeben hatte. Ob die beiden wohl was miteinander zu tun hatten? Schon im nächsten Moment schüttelte die Alte über sich selbst den Kopf. Natürlich war dem so! Sie sah, wie die fremde Frau sich dem Zimmer näherte in dem die Verletzte untergebracht war. Ob ihr jemand gesagt hatte, dass sie hier zu finden wäre?

Wenig später blieb sie tatsächlich vor dem Zimmer stehen, näherte sich nach kurzem Zögern einige Schritte und warf neugierige Blicke in den Raum. Die Alte sah, wie das Mädchen plötzlich zurückzuckte und sich ihr Körper seltsam versteifte. Einige Augenblicke blieb sie noch bewegungslos stehen, dann begann sie langsam rückwärts auf den Ausgang zu zugehen. Als sie an der Alten vorbei kam, merkte diese, dass der Blick des Mädchens ins Leere ging. Als sie nur noch wenige Meter von der Tür ins Freie trennten, sprang sie überraschend herum und rannte davon.

Legolas wusste nicht, wie lange er nun schon in dem ansonsten verlassenen Zimmer stand und auf die Gestalt auf dem Krankenlager starrte. Ihre Wunde war versorgt, wenn sie auch noch nicht vom Blut und allen anderen Zeichen der Schlacht befreit worden war. Sie schlief nun ruhig.

Der Elb nahm seine Wanderung durch den Raum wieder auf, nachdem er eine Zeitlang neben der Tür verharrt hatte. Er wusste, dass seine Freunde irgendwo da draußen waren und dass sie wohl auf ihn warten würden, aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er sich nicht von dem Krankenlager losreißen. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum er nicht gehen wollte, aber tief in seinem Inneren fühlte er den Wunsch dabei zu sein, wenn das fremde Mädchen die Augen aufschlug. Wieder fand sein Blick ihr blutverschmiertes Gesicht und er musterte ihre Züge. Sie waren ihm seltsam vertraut und es schien ihm fast so, als hätte sie etwas Elbisches an sich. Sie strahlte unendliche Ruhe und tiefen Frieden aus.

Ein dumpfer Schmerz beherrschte ihren Körper und ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich ihren Lippen. Sofort spürte sie, wie ihre Hand genommen und sanft gedrückt wurde. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen, wurde aber geblendet und zwinkerte einige Male. Dann senkte sie den Blick auf ihre Hand, um die sie eine Hand mit langen, schlanken Fingern geschlungen fand. Verwundert folgte ihr Blick dem Arm, wanderte über die Schulterpartie und gelangte schließlich zum Gesicht ihres Gegenübers. Zögernd hob sich eine ihrer Augenbrauen und ihr Blick wurde zunehmend skeptischer. Als ein Lächeln über die Lippen des Mannes an ihrer Seite zog, begann sie sich ernsthaft zu fragen, was wohl während ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit vorgefallen war. Was hatte sie verpasst? Hatte sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren? Sollte sie ihn gar kennen?

Erst nach und nach kamen die Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse zurück und die Augen des Mädchens wurden groß und größer. Dann entriss sie dem Mann ihre Hand, rutschte ihm Bett nach hinten um einen größtmöglichen Abstand zwischen sich und ihn zu bringen und begann laut nach ihrer Freundin zu rufen. Sie war sich sicher, dass Christine jeden Moment durch die Tür kommen und ihr erklären würde, dass es alles nur ein schlechter Scherz war und der Mann, der neben ihrem Bett stand und wie Legolas aussah, nicht Legolas war. Doch das geschah nicht. Der Legolasklon zuckte zurück und starrte sie verwirrt an.


End file.
